pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oz/Relationships
Relationships Oscar Vessalius Oz views Oscar as a fatherly figure since he was never on good terms with his own father. In turn Oscar treats both him and his sister, Ada, as his own children and as such treats them like how most fathers would, including scolding them if they act or do something dangerous. When the Baskervilles were ordered to hunt and kill Oz, Oscar hurried to Oz. They were going to escape Pandora but Jack was revealed to have possessed Oz in that time. Jack tries to kill Oscar and Gil so Oz will have no reason to remain conscious but Oscar remembers how he did nothing to protect those he cared. Oscar felt helpless but before Jack could kill him, he decided to finally fight back as he truly cared for Oz. In order to strengthen Oz's conscious in Jack's body, Oscar expresses his affection for Oz, Gil and Ada and wishes happiness for Oz. Upon taking over Jack's body the group continue to escape from the Baskervilles when they were approached by Echo who was actually Noise and fatally stabbed Oscar. Oscar was unable to continue with the group and urged them forward sealing off the Gate they were sent through. Xai appears before his brother and Oscar accepts his fate as his brother kills him. Ada Vessalius Ada is Oz's younger sister whom he is very protective of. He cares deeply about her and back when she was a little girl, and both adore one another. She cares alot about her older brother and even dabbled in the occult in the hopes of finding a way to bring him into the real world after he was cast into the Abyss. She wasn't able to attend his first Coming-of-Age ceremony because she was too young but ten years later Oz returns from the Abyss and she ends up older than her older brother. For most of her life she wasn't aware her brother actually never 'existed' as its the Chain B-Rabbit living in Jack's body. When they were younger she and her brother would tease Gil as it was just the three of them growing up. Jack Vessalius Jack can speak to Oz in his mind and can assume control of Oz's body at will, though he does so only in the most dire of circumstances or when it suits his goals, as doing so places a lot of strain on him. Oz and Jack are similar in many ways. They look the same with their blond hair and green eyes. And their personailities are very similar (eg. their overall cheerfulness). In the beginning, Jack told Oz that he needed to find Alice's memories. Throughout the story, Jack has taken control of Oz's body when Oz really needed his help. It is rumored that Oz is the reincarnation of Jack when Jack took control of Oz's body in Pandora. In Retrace 65, Jack tries to kill Leo (or Glen) using the chains of B-Rabbit, and told Oz to "finish him off" because Glen was a "threat". It appears that everything Jack has said was a lie. It wasn't Jack's body in the sealing stone but Glen's. In reality Jack was the "man pulling the strings behind the Tragedy of Sablier". In more recent chapters it is revealed that Oz is actually the B-Rabbit, whom Jack made a contract with and used to destroy the chains holding the world together 100 years ago. Pandora Members Alice Alice is Oz's chain. He likes Alice despite what others may say and does everything he can to help her find her memories. He, like Jack, enjoys the time he spends with Alice and is willing to protect her at all cost like how he nearly killed Isla Yura when after he kidnapped her for his ritual. It is strongly implied in the manga and anime, that he has developed feelings for her. His relationship with Alice shares many qualities to Jack's relationship with Lacie and both Oz and Jack grew fond of Alice and Lacie quickly. Oz is very protective of Alice, even when he was only her stuffed rabbit doll. Alice was the one who gave him his name and whenever she called his name, his own personality, thoughts, and feelings, would form and grow. Oz has stated that Alice is more important to him than anyone or anything else in the world and she was so important that he would let Alice "disappear" just so Oz won't end up hurting and being a burden to her anymore. Gilbert Nightray Oz and Gilbert have a strong relationship. Gil sees him as one and only his master, but Oz sees him as an equal and a brother like figure. Oz is often cheering Gil up back when they were kids. Despite this he treats Gil as a servant if Gil wants to of course (Gil still thinks he is a servant). Despite everything Oz and Gil have a strong friendship. The two of them have fits about the other because they both worry about each other, as stated by Alice they were saying the same thing. Gil accepted that Oz wasn't who he originally thought he was and prepared to defend him at the cost of his own arm. Gilbert became an aristocrat upon entering the Nightray house but remained Oz's servant to present day. Xerxes Break Oz seems to trust Break even though he is keeping secrets from him. It appears that they are getting into a much better in terms of friendship, however there are some things that are left unsaid. They appear to be quite wary of each other because they each acknowledge the other's ability to read people, among other things. For example in one scene, everyone gets drunk, but Oz is easily able to see through Break's drunk act. To which, Break responds that Oz is not cute. Break was the first to point out Oz's lack of presence (due to his body being Jack's and not his) and hence the first to acknowledge Oz's real identity as the B-Rabbit. Oz and Break both enjoy teasing Gil, on their own and together. Rufus Barma They might not be on good terms however they do agree on some things, but not all the time. He and Rufus see eye to eye on somethings concerning the sealing stones and anything about the Abyss itself. He does however see through Rufus's plans and even act on some of them if it means that they both get information. Reim Lunettes He and Reim respect each other. He was the one who defended Oz when Jack took over his body to talk about Glen coming back. Oz is more on better terms with Reim than the others as Reim was the only one who didn't treat him differently than what the other does Ex: Gil treats him like his master(goes over board with the protection), Alice treats him like a toy (man servant), Sharon hit him, Oscar even took him to see Ada, but instead it turned out all wrong. Oz does however abuse Reim when he asked for info on Sablier. They still however respect each other. Echo He treats Echo like any girl he meets. She however does not like how Oz treats her like a girl. She even told him to call her Echo and not Echo-chan or anything else other than Echo. She does however show that she respects Oz as he was the master of her master's brother. Oz treats her and often calls to her to play with him and the others. Echo does however show that she might have feelings for Oz as he was possibly the first one who treated her like a person and not just a servant of some kind. Sharon Rainsworth He fell in love with her when they first met during his first coming of age ceremony. He said that she was very beautiful and that he wanted to marry her. However his impulsive romantic feelings might have changed over time about her. He seems to have developed feelings for Alice over time, and when she revealed her harisen he was intimidated by her. She and him, however, do respect each other and are friends. Elliot Nightray He and Elliot were at odd ends when they first met. Elliot was like any other Nightray that was rivals with the Vessalius house. However his feelings started to change about Oz. He learned to respect Oz as a friend. He didn't show it often, but he did care about Oz. Elliot taught Oz about the meaning of self-sacrifice and that he shouldn't burden himself with all the troubles. He sacrificed himself so that Oz would not burden his troubles along side his, because Oz was just like that.Oz also implied that they could change the relationship of their houses. Leo He and Leo were on good terms with each other even when they first met. He shows respect for Oz as he was a servant and servants were taught to respect those of higher rank. He trust Oz as a friend. However since Glen started to take over his body, he was not shown to act like himself anymore. He tried to kill Oz, being as they are enemies now. He even joked about Oz being his friend as he was Leo, not Glen, back then. Oz however countered his speech about Elliot. He said that even if their meeting was fated, if he had never met him, how sad it would be. He even said if Elliot saw him now, he would have punched Leo. Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationships Pages